when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Viet Minh Soldier
"Long ago, the Viet Cong's hard work was beyond description back then in 1975, yet their spiritual predecessor, Viet Minh, has their hard work to become beyond description long after the battle of Dien Bien Phu in the Resistance War Against France. Seems that a communist Vietnam is really undefeated, and that's beyond description too." --Su Ji-Hoon, Total Pride and Prejudice The Viet Minh Soldier (Vietnamese : Lính Việt Minh or Bộ Đội Việt Minh or Chiến Sĩ Việt Minh)'' ''is the main infantry of Viet Minh and was the Vietnamese communist soldiers protecting their people,Vietnamese peasants and Uncle Ho that they are one part of People's Army of Vietnam and Democratic Republic of Vietnam. In after the establishment of Democratic Republic of Vietnam and starting First Indochina War,they are following Ho Chi Minh Thought and have their patriotic to resist French invaders for defend their Fatherland and Vietnam. They have their guerrilla units and have some weapons from captured weapons of enemies with have supply weapons from Soviet Union and communist countries. And could be win French invaders in Battle of Dien Bien Phu. In Inkwell Isle, Lê Cốc Đài Phương is last Viet Minh soldier lived in Inkwell Isle with her squad that she could have Viet Minh mermories,thanks to strange magic bring her to Inkwell Isle. She is Inkwell Isle Girls's member of who were last Viet Minh soldier after she remembered Viet Minh win in Battle of Dien Bien Phu. And making her become first or last Viet Minh Soldier of Inkwell Isle because of her patriotic with study and follow Ho Chi Minh Thought. Also,Duong Minh and Duongland (formerly as Vietnamese Sugarland) will have their own main infantry unit : Duong Minh Soldier (Sugarland Shimmy version of Viet Minh Soldier,which serving for Nương The Coconut Candy,Duong Minh and People's Army of Vietnamese Sugarland) after Candy Patriotic Revolution. However, they are responsible for the revival of the Viet Minh (consisting of anyone who turned away against the New Vietnamese Imperial Army), which is a sub-faction of the Viet Cong. They would wield the following weapons: a M1911 pistol, an M1 carbine, an MAS-36 rifle, an M1 Garand, an MAT-49, a PPSh-41, a FM 24/29 light machine gun, a M1919 Browning machine gun, Luger pistol, an MAC Mle 1950, a Modèle 1892 revolver, a Nambu pistol, a TT pistol, an MP 40, a Sten, a Thompson submachine gun, a Type 100 submachine gun, a Type 99 rifle, a MAS-49 rifle, a Mosin-Nagant, an M1903 Springfield, a Chiang Kai-shek rifle, an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle, a ZB vz. 26, a few of Bangalore torpedoes, a few of lunge mines, a few of Mk 2 grenades, a few of Stielhandgranate, few of OF 35s, a few of OF 37s, a few of Molotov cocktails, a bazooka, a M2 flamethrower, a 37 mm automatic air defense gun M1939, an M2 Browning, a DKZ, an M2 mortar, an MG 08 and a crossbow. Category:Units Category:Vietnamese Units Category:Infantry Category:Light Infantry